1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a method of performing an operation related to a second device, performed by a first device, via near field communication and an apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many products supporting such near field communication technologies as Bluetooth and Wi-Fi have been developed. FIG. 1 shows a communication method between conventional devices supporting a Bluetooth function. A personal digital assistant (PDA) 120 supporting the Bluetooth function is within a predetermined distance from a notebook 110 having installed therein a Bluetooth module.
The notebook 110 checks whether there are other devices in a communication enabled zone 130 in which Bluetooth communication is enabled. When the notebook 110 detects that the PDA 120, which is a device supporting the Bluetooth function, has entered the communication enabled zone 130, the notebook 110 attempts to connect with the detected PDA 120. As a result of the connection attempt by the notebook 110, when the connection between the notebook 110 and the PDA 120 is generated, data can be mutually exchanged thereafter via wireless communication.
According to other conventional near field communication techniques, when the notebook 110 detects the PDA 120, an operation related to the detected PDA 120 may be performed. For example, when the notebook 110 detects the PDA 120, an operation for synchronizing databases stored in the PDA 120 and the notebook 110 may be performed.
However, if a predetermined operation is unconditionally performed when another device is detected in the communication enabled zone 130, there may be a problem since the predetermined operation may not be desired by a user. The problem becomes serious where the predetermined operation involves an important operation, such as data deletion.
In this manner, when an operation related to another device is automatically performed, conventional near field communication technology has a problem in that the conventional technology cannot take into account a user's intentions.